Cammy White
Cammy White is a protagonist from the Street Fighter ''series. She appeared in the 65th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Cammy VS Sonya, where she fought against Sonya Blade from the ''Mortal Kombat series. History Cammy White was created as a female clone of M. Bison, and served as one of his Dolls, a group of teenage girls abducted and brainwashed by Bison to serve as his assassins and bodyguards. She eventually broke out of her brainwashed state, thanks to Dhalsim, and rebeled against her former master. After the destruction of the Shadaloo base, she was placed upon the steps of the British paramilitary government organization, Delta Red. She has amnesia but retains all her combat capabilities from her former life. She embraces her life as a Delta Red member and is determined to rescue the remaining Dolls from Bison's grasp to give them the chance at life they deserve. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Cammy White * Height: 5'4" | 162 cm * Weight: 134 lbs | 61 kg * Birthday: January 6, 1974 * Shadaloo Alias: Killer Bee * Blood Type: B * Dislikes: Crime, M. Bison, soup, pants * Cloned from M. Bison genetics * Agent of Delta Red Move Set * Spiral Arrow * Cannon Spike * Cannon Strike * Hooligan Combination * Cross Stinger Assault * Cammy Quick Combination (CQC) Feats * Kicked a car to death * Survived a fall out of an airplane * Took a blow from Balrog * Assassinated the Prime Minister * Kicked a man through a train * Survived a fall from a third story window * Knocked out Balrog with a kick to the face * Dodged point-blank gunfire Gallery Cammy (Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Street Fighter - Cammy White using her Spiral Arrow move.png|Cammy White using her Spiral Arrow move Trivia *Cammy is the 14th Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man and Dante, and with the next 11 being Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **She is the ninth Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki and Mega Man, and with the next eight being Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. **She is the third female Capcom character ito appear, after Felicia and Chun-Li. ** She is the eighth Street Fighter character to appear, after Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu and Dan Hibiki, and with the next two being Ken Masters and Balrog. *** She is also the second female Street Fighter combatant to appear, the first was Chun-Li. *** She is the fourth Street Fighter character to fight against Mortal Kombat character, after Akuma, M. Bison and Ryu. References * Cammy White on Wikipedia * Cammy White on the Street Fighter Wiki * Cammy White on the Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Female Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Military Combatants Category:Human Category:Arrow Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants